4,380 Days
by theletterj
Summary: This is about Sirius' time in Azkaban. Don't expect brilliance. On Hiatus for an indefinite period of time.
1. Day 1

**A/N: Basically this is a story about Sirius in Azkaban. In my world he was there for exactly 12 years, hence the title (do the math people). Also there will not be 4,380 chapters. I am not that dedicated, nor do I have that much free time. Please tell me if there are any mistakes at all because I am a perfectionist and will correct everything. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Is JKR 13 years old? I don't think so.**

**Day 1:** The guards dragged him in. They made him even more miserable than he already was. His best friends were dead, and the traitor who had gotten them killed was hiding. Now with himself here, and Remus underground, what would happen to their son? Their son, his godson. The tiny child who, it was rumoured, had been the one to actually stop the Dark Lord. That very moment, Sirius vowed to kill the traitor, and save the boy. He repeated those vows, over and over again as he was led to his cell. Kill the traitor. Save the boy. Kill the traitor. Save the boy. Kill the traitor. Save the boy.

**A/N: Well that was cheery! Sorry about the length. The next chapters will be longer… maybe. Once again please alert me to any inaccuracies or other errors, as my OCD will not be satisfied unless you do so. Reviews are appreciated but not demanded. Flames are tolerated, so if you have a lot of anger inside this is your chance to get it out! I promise future author's notes will be shorter.**

**-j**


	2. Days 2 to 365

**Disclaimer: You don't really think I am JKR, so why do I have to say it?**

Days 2-365: He saw a lot of familiar faces that first year. There was his cousin, once Bellatrix Black, now Bellatrix Lestrange. She was pulled in laughing, with her idiot of a husband behind her, who was shuddering from his contact with the dementors. She stopped laughing when she saw him, and looked confused. Most of his brother's friends came in too. Dolohov, Avery, Alecto and Amycus Carrow. Never the one he was watching for. Peter Pettigrew remained hidden. All the ones that came recognized him, but stared at him. They knew he was innocent, he knew he was innocent. He repeated it in his sleep. Innocent. Innocent. Innocent.

**A/N: Sorry about the length. Review if you are**

**A) a nice person**

**B) bored**


	3. Days 365 to 730

**Disclaimer: Just read the last ones people. **

Days 365-730: Everything was dark. The walls, the guards, the eyes of the prisoners. Even the sky seemed to always be dark. It was a miracle he hadn't already gone crazy. Most prisoners did after a year. It was all too dark. Take Bellatrix, for example. She was half-crazed before she came her and being in this dark, cold, unhappy place had mad her absolutely insane. Sirius often heard, in the darkest point of the night, her high, maniacal laugh. It pierced through the darkness and sent shivers sliding up his spine. How he hated her. He hated her because they were both here. It had always been a possibility that she would end up here, she was a Death Eater after all, but Sirius never should have. He wasn't supposed to be here in this dismal place. He was innocent. He clung to that thought, like a drowning man clings to a rope, and like the rope pulls the drowning man from death, the knowledge that he was not guilty pulled Sirius from insanity.

**A/N: well that was a bit longer! Sorry, I'm trying. Review. Please? Pretty please with ketchup, sugar and a cherry on top? **


	4. Days 730 to 3,528

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Not even the actual books. Our copies belong to my family as a whole, not me.**

Days 730- 3,528 The next nine years dragged by. Everyday seemed a week and every week a year. In truth, Sirius had lost track of the time he'd been there. He could not tell the season, for it was always cold, damp, and dark. He could not tell the time of day for he never saw the sun. He could not tell the year, at least until that one day. That one day he saw a copy of the Daily Prophet, plastered with salt water to the stones outside his cell. It looked rather pathetic lying there. Half of it had blown away in the cold, howling wind, and the words were so blurred he could hardly read them. Despite its faults, the paper was a piece of the outside world, and Sirius couldn't help but treasure the preciousness of such a symbolic object. And then, moment before the piercing wind stole this piece of the world from him, Sirius gleaned from it the information he'd wanted for years. Printed clearly at the top of the page were just ten characters: July 31, 1991.

For a moment, Sirius simply celebrated the fact that he knew the finally had a tiny grip on reality; he finally knew all the fact he'd lost: his age, the time he'd spent locked up, even the smallest fraction of an idea of what was going on outside this hell. But he only rejoiced a moment, before the date sank in. July 31st in 1991. Eleven years ago exactly he had been called to St. Mungo's, where his best friend had approached him, with a grin nearly splitting his face in half, and presented Sirius with his godson. Ten years ago exactly, he had sent a package to Godric's Hollow, and received a letter in return, along with a picture of his godson. Nine years ago exactly, he sat in the same dark cell he was sitting now, his best friends gone for almost a year and his godson far more than just an owl away.

**A/N: So since I published this story 50 people read it. I was extremely happy about that because that is far more people reading something I wrote than ever before. So thank you if you read this before, you made me happy. However, out of 50 people, only one reviewed. BRIEF SHOUTOUT TO "WHATEVER" TO REVIEWING! Anyways, one out of 50 was not exactly gratifying. I will not judge because I'm sure you all had your reasons (even if they were pathetic reasons) but please, please, take the time out of your busy schedules to write a short review. It means a lot to me. Thanks!**


End file.
